La sombra de Harry Año 6
by xotug
Summary: Sexto año. El final se acerca y David sabe que debe prepararse para la batalla final para intentar evitar mas muertes... aunque haya algunas que sean inevitables.
1. Terapias e historias

**Capítulo 1. Terapias e historias.**

Tamara y James vieron como David alzaba la mano y golpeaba dos veces con los nudillos la puerta de la casa. Los dos adultos aún no podían entender en profundidad porque estaban aquí, pero David no era el mismo desde que había vuelo de Hogwarts y Jessica, que sabía más que ellos acerca de esto, les había dicho que esto podía ayudar a que volviera a ser el que era.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido en qué puede consistir esta "terapia"? -preguntó James a su mujer.

- Aquí tiene que vivir alguien relacionado con el colegio. -respondió Tamara.- Alguien que haya pasado por la misma situación que David.

- Tiene sentido... -admitió James, sin saber más que decir.

Tamara recordó todo lo que les había contado Jessica, acerca de lo que había pasado al final de curso. Aunque había pasado un mes y había reflexionado acerca de los sucesos, seguía teniendo sentimientos contradictorios. Estaba orgullosa de su hijo por haber ayudado a Harry a salvar a su padrino; estaba enfadada con el por no haber aprovechado el momento en el que se había quedado solo para huir del Departamento de Misterios y se preocupaba cada vez que veía sus ojos apagados.

Tampoco era capaz de entender porque David estaba tan afectado por ello. Sabía que Sirius y el se habían hecho amigos durante el tiempo que habían pasado en la casa del padrino de Harry; pero veía imposible que hubieran conectado tan profundamente en tan poco tiempo como para provocar tal reacción.

Un hombre mayor con pelo castaño y una barba del mismo color abrió la puerta y observo de arriba a abajo a David y a Jessica. Tras unos segundos de intensa observación, le indicó a ambos adolescentes que pasaran.

- Me imagino que ustedes son los padres de David. -les dijo el hombre de pelo castaño. Tamara y James confirmaron con la cabeza.- ¿Debo suponer que están informados de lo que ocurrió el año pasado en Hogwarts? -volvieron a afirmar.- Muy bien. Pasen por favor.

- Lo lamento, señor... -comenzó Tamara.

- No, por favor. -replicó el hombre con cara de dolor.

Tamara y James pasaron al salón donde se encontraron a Jessica hablando en voz baja con una mujer de cabello marrón rojizo que sonreía levemente. David se limitaba a mirar fijamente una foto donde salían tanto el hombre como la mujer acompañando a un chico joven, aproximadamente de la edad de David y Jessica, que sonreía a cámara mientras sujetaba una escoba.

- Recibimos tu carta, David. -comenzó a hablar el hombre.- En ella dices que querías pedirnos algo pero que no te parecía correcto hablarlo vía lechuza.- David miró a Jessica y esta le animó, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

- No creo que sea un tema que se pueda hablar por carta. -replicó el metamorfomago.- Quiero pedirles que me permitan...

- Si. -respondió el hombre, impidiendo que David terminara de hablar.- Sabemos que quieres pedirnos. La profesora Sprout nos avisó por carta. Melissa y yo hemos estado hablando de ello y, aparte de la sorpresa por saber que no eras un tejón, hemos decidido que puedes ir a visitarlo. Puedes ir a ver a Cedric.

- Cementerio de Godric's Hollow. -añadió la señora Diggory.

* * *

David y Jessica bajaron del coche y miraron a la iglesia. Era una construcción bastante normal hecha de piedra; destacando ampliamente la belleza de las vidrieras de colores.

- Bonito sitio para descansar enteramente. -comentó James, admirando la tranquilidad del pueblo.- ¿Y dices qué es uno de los pocos pueblos muggle-mágicos de toda Inglaterra?

- Si. -respondió Jessica, sin dejar de observar las reacciones de David.

- Papa, mama, Jessica, ¿puedo entrar a ver a Cedric primero? -los tres se miraron entre ellos y afirmaron con la cabeza.

David cruzó la cancela y avanzó por el camino que dividía el cementerio en dos. No se preocupó en mirar los nombres de las tumbas. Sabía que, en alguna parte, estaban las tumbas de los padres de Harry; sin embargo, solo tenía ojos para el enorme ciprés que se alzaba en la parte derecha del cementerio. En alguna parte, bajo sus hojas, se encontraba la tumba de Cedric.

_Cedric Diggory_

_31 de octubre de 1977_

_24 de junio de 1995_

- Hola, Cedric. -dijo David en un susurro mirando la brillante lápida.- Perdóname. No me lo merezco pero perdóname. Soy un miserable y un cobarde. Podría haberte salvado. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sabía que podías morir. Pero no hice nada.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? -dijo una voz grave. David alzó la cabeza y vio al fantasma de Cedric Diggory, apoyado sobre su lapida.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó.

- No supe como pasar al Otro Lado. Fue todo tan repentino. -respondió el fantasma.- Ahora dime David, ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

El metamorfomago le explicó todo. El conjuro de Hermione, los futuros alternativos, su conocimiento oculto, todos sus años en Hogwarts, lo que había cambiado, lo que no, Érebo, lo que iba a pasar, lo que no podía impedir, lo que querría impedir... todo. Nunca antes se había abierto de aquella manera.

- Soy un cobarde. -admitió David, dejándose caer al suelo, llorando.

- Si. -afirmó Cedric.- Eres un cobarde; pero un cobarde con motivos. Me dejaste morir por miedo. Pero, al menos, fue por miedo a no querer que un mundo cayera en la oscuridad. Así que, en cierto modo, soy una especie de mártir.

- No te entiendo, Cedric. Deberías de estar enfadado, deberías de desear matarme y, ahora que sabes quien soy, podrías contarle a cualquiera mi situación y condenarme.

- No te equivoques, metamorfomago. -replicó Cedric, con el rostro serio.- Estoy enfadado, muy enfadado. Podría seguir vivo si hubieras querido. Pero no deseo castigarte por dos motivos.

- ¿Qué motivos?

- Uno, sería absurdo matarte ahora que se lo que me has contado. Aún tienes que terminar tu misión y, como no lo hagas, te torturare eternamente en el Otro Lado.

- ¿Cómo que en el Otro Lado?

- Yo no me arrepiento de nada. -respondió Cedric.- No estoy aquí por ello. Yo no soy Nick Casi Decapitado o el Barón Gordo. Sencillamente, aún no se como pasar. Pero aprenderé y nos veremos al Otro Lado.

- ¿Y el segundo motivo?

- Que sufrirás más, teniendo en tu conciencia que pudiste salvarme y no hiciste nada para evitarlo. -respondió implacable.

Y era verdad. Cedric lo sabía, David lo sabía, Érebo lo sabía, Hermione lo sabía y cualquiera que conociera mínimamente al metamorfomago y su misión, lo sabría. No hacía falta condenarle a nada. Solo el conocimiento de que había tenido en sus manos la posibilidad de salvar una vida y no había hecho nada, era suficiente tortura. Incluso, aunque todo saliera bien, seguiría teniendo ese peso en su conciencia.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? -preguntó el metamorfomago al viento.

- Cumple tu misión. Salva al mundo del futuro funesto que conoces. -respondió Cedric.- Solo eso te permitirá alcanzar algo de paz.

* * *

- ¡David! ¡Despierta, por favor! -exclamó una voz.

El metamorfomago abrió los ojos y vio los rostros preocupados de sus padres y de Jessica inclinados sobre él. De repente, sintió un intenso dolor en la frente.

- Menudo golpe te has dado. -dijo James, riéndose.

- ¡James! ¡No te rías! ¡Podría haberse hecho mucho daño! -le recriminó Tamara.

- ¿Estás bien, David? -preguntó Jessica, inclinándose aún más sobre él.

- Me duele la cabeza. -contestó, tocándose en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? -inquirió James, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a volver sobre sus dos piernas.

David se ayudó de su padre y se levantó, aún con la mano tocándose la zona golpeada. El metamorfomago se giró y observó, con mirada desconcertada, la tumba de Cedric.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -David se acercó a la lapida de Cedric y la tocó, esperando que algo ocurriera. Se dio la vuelta y vio que sus padres le miraban con gesto de preocupación.

- Que has estado aquí quince minutos hasta que hemos entrado y te hemos encontrado desmayado en el suelo. -respondió Tamara, acercándose a el y poniéndole mano sobre su frente.

- ¿Tiene fiebre? -preguntó James.

- No.

- Pues entonces lo peor que ha pasado es la entrada de metro que has empezado a abrir al lado de esta raíz. -dijo James, señalando una zona de tierra levantada junto al árbol.

- ¿Me he tropezado con una raíz?

- Y has caído de espaldas, golpeándote la cabeza contra el suelo. -explicó Jessica.- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Voy a tener un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero creo que sí. -contestó David.

- ¿Has hecho ya lo qué venias a hacer? -preguntó Tamara.

- Si... digo... no -respondió el metamorfomago, llevándose la mano a la zona del golpe una vez más.

- David, si te mareas, deberíamos de ir al medico. -le avisó James, mostrando por primera vez un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

- Papa, mama, ¿podéis darnos un momento a Jessica y a mí? Queda una última cosa que debo hacer. -pidió David. Tamara y James se miraron entre sí y luego a su hijo.

- De acuerdo, pero solo cinco minutos y te vigilaré desde lejos. -respondió Tamara.

David esperó hasta que sus padres se alejaran para girarse de nuevo hacia la tumba de Cedric. No sabía que pensar de lo que acababa de pasarle.

- Jessica, se que suena increíble y que lo más seguro es que haya sido una alucinación o un sueño que he tenido mientras estaba inconsciente, pero he visto y he hablado con el fantasma de Cedric.

- ¿Dónde? -preguntó la chica.

- Estaba ahí, apoyado en su lapida.

- Pero... ahí no está.

- Lo sé, sihaya.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé... parecía tan real...

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Algo que necesitaba. -Jessica se acercó a él, apoyó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No fue real, David. -insistió ella.- Pero, sea lo que sea que te ha pasado, ha hecho que vuelvas.- el metamorfomago no retiró la mirada y pestañeó un momento.

- ¿Sigo aquí? -preguntó David. Jessica le miró con cara rara.

- Si, sigues aquí, pero... ¡la madre que te trajo! -exclamó Jessica.

- Esta aquí, Jessica. -intervino Tamara, sonriendo.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! -dijo la chica, avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, Jessica. David siempre ha sido un poco cabroncete. -añadió James, con los ojos brillantes.- Creo que lo ha heredado de mí.

- No me cabe duda, cariño. -remató Tamara, besando en la mejilla a su marido.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. -respondió David, echando un último vistazo a la lapida de Cedric.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó James a Tamara, mientras se tumbaba en la cama junto a ella.

- No sabría decirte, cariño. -respondió Tamara, mientras se aplicaba crema hidratante.

- ¡Uy!- exclamó James, poniendo gesto de sorpresa fingida.- Ese tono me dice que tienes una teoría.

- Si, -dijo Tamara.- pero solo es una teoría.

- Cielo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tus teorías respecto a David suelen ser correctas. -le recordó James.

- ¿Te has fijado cómo estaba David desde que regresó de Hogwarts? -preguntó.

- Por supuesto. Tendría que haber estado ciego para no darme cuenta. Jamás le había visto tan de bajón. Pero, no se... me parece normal... ha visto morir a alguien... y, según lo que nos contó Jessica, parece ser que se considera culpable de esa muerte.

- ¿Y le has visto hoy, después de visitar la tumba de ese compañero suyo que murió el año pasado?

- Ha vuelto.

- ¿Y cuál es tu teoría, cielo?

- De una forma extraña y que no llego a comprender, parece que necesitaba hablar de aquella muerte con alguien que ya había pasado por aquella situación. -James miró a su mujer e intentó entender lo que su mujer quería decir.

- A lo mejor, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que no pudiera responderle... como desahogo. -razonó James.

- Un poco forzado, ¿no? -inquirió Tamara. James intentó mantener su gesto meditativo pero no pudo y sonrió ampliamente.

- Lo se, -admitió James.- pero... ¿qué quieres que te diga? La experta en teorías psicológicas eras tú.

- Menos mal que no me enamore de ti por tu capacidad de razonamiento. -bromeó Tamara.

- ¡Oye! ¡Que yo razono est... -James no pudo terminar su queja, ya que Tamara se abalanzó sobre él, besándole con pasión.

* * *

- _David._

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo estas?

- _Bien, pero no te he llamado por eso._

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- _¿Qué ha ocurrido en el cementerio?_

- _Eso también me interesa a mí._ -intervino Érebo.

- Cierra el pico, Érebo. -replicó David cortante.

- _No puedes estar enfadado eternamente conmigo._

- ¿Ah, no? Espera y veras. -replicó.- Ahora márchate. No voy a responder a nada más que tengas que decirme. -David sintió como el Doppelganger se retiraba de su mente.

- Perdona, Hermione. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- _Me gustaría saber que ocurrió en el cementerio._

- Me tropecé con una raíz, me golpeé la cabeza con el suelo y perdí el conocimiento. -respondió el metamorfomago.

- _No, me refería a eso._ -dijo Hermione.- _Quiero saber que pasó durante esos momentos para que hayas vuelto a ser más o menos como eras antes de la muerte de Sirius. _-David le relató a la mujer en su cabeza su conversación con el fantasma de Cedric o... la alucinación de Cedric.

- _Sea lo que sea lo que te ha pasado, te ha venido bien._

- Pero... ¿tu qué crees que ha pasado?

- _Una alucinación._ -respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo explicas que lo que me dijo Cedric?

- _Puede que escucharas a tu propio subconsciente. Una pequeña vocecilla en tu cabeza que te quería decir que no era culpa tuya y no le permitías que lo hiciera._

- Cedric me echó la culpa. -le recordó el metamorfomago.

- _Pero te explicó lo que tenias que hacer para redimirte._ -insistió la mujer.

- ¿Y estás de acuerdo con mi subconsciente?

- _En gran parte._

- ¿Cómo que en gran parte?

- _No estoy de acuerdo con que eres un cobarde._ -respondió Hermione.

- Si lo...

- _¡No lo eres y punto!_ -gruñó.- _¡Y ni que pienses en ello! ¡Si quieres buscar un culpable, aquí me tienes! ¡Soy yo la que te metí en este entuerto!_

* * *

_Distribuido por encargo del Ministerio de Magia_

_CÓMO PROTEGER SU HOGAR Y A SU FAMILIA CONTRA LAS FUERZAS OSCURAS_

_La comunidad mágica se halla en la actualidad bajo la amenaza de una organización compuesta por los llamados «mortífagos». El cumplimiento de las sencillas pautas de seguridad que se enumeran a continuación lo ayudará a proteger de ataques a su familia y su hogar._

_1. Se recomienda que no salga solo de su casa._

_2. Se aconseja tener especial cuidado durante la noche. Siempre que sea posible, procure terminar sus desplazamientos antes de que haya oscurecido._

_3. Repase las disposiciones de seguridad de su vivienda y asegúrese de que todos los miembros de la familia conocen medidas de emergencia, como los encantamientos escudo y desilusionador, y, en caso de que en la familia haya menores de edad, la Aparición Conjunta._

_4. Prepare contraseñas de seguridad con familiares y amigos íntimos para detectar a mortífagos que pudieran suplantarlos utilizando la Poción Multijugos (véase pág. 2)._

_5. Si advierte que un familiar, colega, amigo o vecino se comporta de forma extraña, póngase en contacto de inmediato con el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, pues esa persona podría encontrarse bajo la maldición imperius (véase pág. 4)._

_6. Si aparece la Marca Tenebrosa encima de una vivienda u otro edificio, NO ENTRE. Póngase en contacto de inmediato con la Oficina de Aurores._

_7. Ha habido indicios no confirmados de que los mortífagos podrían estar utilizando inferí (véase pág. 10). Todo encuentro o detección de un inferius debe ser INMEDIATAMENTE comunicado al ministerio._

- ¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Tamara a su hijo y a Jessica cuando aparecieron por el salón aquella mañana.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó David, bostezando.

- Estas recomendaciones del periódico mágico. -respondió Tamara.

David se acercó a su madre, que le entregó el periódico con gesto serio. Jessica se sitúo al lado de su novio y leyó la página que tenía abierta David. El gesto de ambos chicos se tornó más preocupado según iba avanzando la lectura.

- ¿Dónde está papa? -preguntó David, poniéndose de puntillas para comprobar si su padre estaba en la cocina.

- Sigue durmiendo. -respondió Tamara, removiendo su café.

- Voy a despertarle. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

Tras diez minutos y un par de tazas de café tomadas por cada uno de los adultos, los cuatro ocupantes de aquella casa estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con _El Profeta_ abierto en la página de los consejos de Ministerio de Magia.

- Vale, cariño. -comenzó Tamara, mirando con gravedad a su hijo.- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué son los mortífagos?

- Los mortífagos es una organización de magos oscuros liderada por Voldemort...

- ¿Voldemort? -interrumpió James.- ¿El mismo Voldemort que mato a los padres de Harry y a Cedric?

- Ese mismo.

- ¿Y qué quieren estos mortifagos? -preguntó Tamara, preocupada.

- A ver como lo explico... -dijo David dubitativo.

- Pensad en los mortifagos como en los nazis. -intervino Jessica.- Salvo que en vez de creer en la superioridad de la raza aria y el exterminio de las razas inferiores; creen en la superioridad de los sangre limpia, el exterminio de todos los magos que no pertenezcan a ese grupo y la esclavización de los muggles.

- ¿Quiénes son esos sangre limpia? -preguntó James, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Eres un sangre limpia si tus padres son magos, si tus abuelos son magos, si tus bisabuelos son magos y así. -explicó David, a grandes rasgos.

- Consideran que los magos sangre mezclada, como Harry, cuyo padre es mago y cuya madre es no mágica y los magos hijos de muggles como nosotros, -añadió Jessica señalando a David y a si misma.- son una mancha en la pureza de sangre mágica.

- Vale, vale, vale... tiempo muerto. -pidió James.- Así que los mortifagos estos son unos locos que se creen que son superiores solo porque sus antepasados eran todos magos y pretenden exterminar a todos los que no son como ellos y el tal Voldemort es su líder, ¿voy bien? -ambos adolescentes afirmaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué está haciendo el Ministerio de Magia para detenerlos? -preguntó Tamara.

- No tenemos ni idea, mama. -respondió David.

- Cariño, aunque sea mágico, es un gobierno. ¿Cuándo dicen algo? -apuntó James. -Tamara miró a su marido y le sonrío levemente, incapaz de negar la realidad que mostraban esas palabras.

- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

- Huir. -respondió David.- Si en algún momento, sabemos que el Ministerio ha caído, tenemos que huir, irnos de Inglaterra.

- ¿Cómo que huir? -preguntó Tamara, alterada.

- ¿Os acordáis de la noticia sobre la muerte de Amelia Bones? -les preguntó David.

- No me digas que... -susurro James.

- Era un bruja, uno de los peces gordos del Ministerio... la equivalente mágica del Secretario de Interior.

- ¿Una Secretaria asesinada? -casi gritó James.

- David, Jessica... -dijo Tamara con la voz más seria e imponente que cualquiera de los dos adolescentes había escuchado nunca.- quiero que nos contéis todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo mágico, sin dejaros un detalle.

Durante los próximos veinte minutos, David y Jessica explicaron lo mejor que pudieron todo lo relacionado con el gobierno mágico y la situación con los mortífagos. James y Tamara se miraron gravemente, mientras los engranajes de su cerebro intentaban asimilar todos los detalles.

- ¿Por qué dijiste lo de huir? -preguntó Tamara a su hijo.

- Si Voldemort se hace con el gobierno, cualquiera de nosotros tendremos, inmediatamente, una diana en la frente. Si nos encuentran, nos mataran o nos encerraran en Azkaban. -la respuesta de David fue como una losa.

- ¿Y a dónde huimos? -preguntó Tamara.

- Mientras sea fuera de Inglaterra, no importa. Voldemort no es tan idiota como para provocar un conflicto internacional hasta que no domine Inglaterra y, aún dominándola, dudo mucho que se arriesgue a poner al resto de potencias mágicas en su contra.

- Estados Unidos, entonces. Esta más lejos. -respondió James.- Podemos irnos todos a vivir a la casa de mi madre. Es suficientemente grande para todos y tenemos a mi hermano para que nos ayude a encontrar trabajo si fuera necesario.

- Bueno, ya veremos que ocurre. -dijo Tamara, intentando no pensar en todo lo que había escuchado.- Aún no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?

- Como ya he dicho, mientras Dumbledore este vivo, Voldemort no se atreverá a tomar el Ministerio. Sabe que Dumbledore es uno, si no el único mago, capaz de mantenerle a raya. Es al único que teme.

- ¿Qué es la Poción Multijugos? -preguntó Tamara, señalándolo en el periódico.

- Es una poción que permite tomar la forma de cualquier persona durante una hora. -respondió Jessica.

- ¡Ah! Por eso lo de las contraseñas y pregunta secretas. -reflexionó James.

- ¿Y la maldición _imperius_?

- Es un conjuro que permite controlar a la persona que lo recibe.

- ¿Cómo que controlar? -preguntó James.

- Papa, si te pusiera bajo la maldición _imperio_ y te digo que mates a mama, lo harías. Hasta ahí llega su poder. -explicó David, ante la mirada horrorizada de sus padres.

- ¿La Marca Tenebrosa? -preguntó Tamara.

- Como la esvástica nazi. -respondió Jessica.

- Si, es la marca de los mortifagos. La dejan en los lugares donde han realizado asesinatos o algún ataque. Es una calavera y de su boca sale una serpiente.

- ¿Y un inferius?

- Son cadáveres reanimados por la magia oscura. -aclaro Jessica.

- ¿Zombis? -preguntó James.

- No, papa. No contagian ningún tipo de virus que te transforma en un zombie. Solo son muertos reanimados que siguen las ordenes del mago que les reanima.

- Se les elimina con fuego. -añadió Jessica, llevándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de David.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te crees qué eres el único que lee cosas fuera de lo que indica el colegio?

- Pues... la verdad es que no había pensado nada... solo me has sorprendido... no me lo esperaba. -admitió el metamorfomago.

- No solo me interesa la sanación. -dijo Jessica, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Lo siento, sihaya. -se disculpó David.

- No pasa nada. -replicó la chica, dulcificando su gesto y acariciando la mejilla de su novio. David se estaba recuperando poco a poco de su bajón moral y no era plan de que todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho por ayudarle, se fuera a la basura.

* * *

Hipólita entró en el despacho de la fallecida Amelia Bones y se colocó frente a la estantería de libros situada a la izquierda de la puerta. La inefable sacó su varita, comenzó a golpear las distintas baldas en un orden concreto. Dos golpes en la arriba, tres en la de abajo, uno en la de arriba y, finalmente, dos en la central. Tras unos segundos de espera, se escuchó un ligero sonido de succión y una caja metálica se materializó encima de la estantería. Hipólita la hizo descender con un ligero giro de varita y la abrió, echándole un vistazo rápido para comprobar que todo estaba allí. Así era; allí estaban todos los documentos copiados.

Sin perder un segundo, redujo la caja y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos secretos de su túnica. Inmediatamente después, salió del despacho de Amelia Bones y se dirigió hacia el Departamento de Registro Administrativo. Allí comenzaba la segunda parte de su operación.

- Vengo a hablar con Justin Blackmore. -anunció Hipólita. La mayoría de los allí presentes, sorprendidos que uno de los misteriosos inefables se acercara a su Departamento, se limitaron a señalar la puerta del despacho del jefe.

- Aunque ahora mismo no hay nadie. -apuntó uno de sus subalternos.

- No se preocupen. Solo vengo a recoger unos documentos.

Hipólita entró en el despacho, identificó el gran archivo donde estaban los originales y lo marcó con una runa explosiva, de creación exclusiva e indetectable para cualquiera fuera del Departamento de Misterios.

- No he estado aquí y vosotros no sabéis nada. -les dijo, dejando que la amenaza implícita fuera absorbida por todos los trabajadores.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí y en un despacho muy diferente al del jefe del Departamento de Registro Administrativo, un mago hacía algo muy similar en otro gran archivo de documentos y lo guardaba dentro de un compartimento secreto de su mesa, protegido mediante varias capas de magia de ocultación.

* * *

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Empieza el sexto año. Quiero dar un aviso a todos mis lectores. No esperéis nada de las múltiples conversaciones de Harry con Dumbledore. David no estará allí. Por esto, es muy posible que sea una año con menos capítulos que el anterior. Sin embargo, espero que os sigo gustando el fic.

Como veis ya esta resuelta la duda, sobre que le había pedido David a la profesora Sprout. Aunque aun dejo abiertos algunos frentes. ¿Que documentos serán los que Hipolita ha copiado? ¿Quien será el mago que también ha copiado otros documentos? ¿Que documentos serán?

Bueno, pasemos a los agradecimientos:

- A **Natalie G o linfocito** por sus reviews en del añ de este fic.

- A **Fechu Callejera** por su review del ultimo capitulo del año pasado.

- A **Ryhen y Vaishyuu** por su review del ultimo capitulo del año pasado.

- A **karlyta tonks** por seguir y poner en favoritos el quinto año de este fic.

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	2. Timados y TIMOS

**Capítulo 2. Timados y TIMOS.**

- David... David... -susurró James, inclinándose cada vez sobre el rostro dormido de su hijo que se giró para darle la espalda. Su padre sonrió levemente y le agitó levemente por el hombro. David abrió los ojos lentamente, sin poder evitar gruñir al ser despertado, según su opinión, tan bruscamente.

- ¿Papá? -preguntó, girándose de nuevo para poder mirar el reloj colgado en la pared. Cuando comprobó la hora que era, el joven metamorfomago entró en cólera... o en toda la cólera que podía tener medio dormido.- ¡Son las ocho de la mañana!

- ¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! -ordenó James, poniéndole la mano en la boca a su hijo.- No quiero que despiertes a Jessica ni a tu madre. -David entrecerró los ojos, sorprendido por el secretísimo de su padre.- Levántate. Quiero hablar contigo sin que estén ellas presentes.

David vio como su padre abandonaba la habitación que compartía con Jessica y bajaba sin hacer el más mínimo ruido por las escaleras; con más curiosidad que inquietud, no tardó en seguirle.

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? -preguntó el metamorfomago al ver a su padre esperándole en el umbral de la puerta principal. James se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.- ¿Y el desayuno?

- Te invitare a desayunar donde quieras. -respondió dejando claro que no iba a permitir más retrasos.

Ambos hombres salieron de la casa y tomaron dirección al centro de Londres. James, serio y pensativo; y David, aún adormilado y observando a su padre con cierta reticencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre, papá? -preguntó David, tras no poder aguantar más. James se giró, miró a su hijo largamente y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

- ¿Cuánto sabes sobre los abuelos? -David miró a los ojos de su padre, pero solo encontró determinación en ellos.

- No demasiado. -respondió.- Se que la abuela vive en Nueva Orleans y el abuelo en Tennessee; se que la separaste de papá pero no se porqué y, cuando visitamos al tío Alex, tuvisteis una discusión muy larga. Así que de todo esto, deduzco que no te llevas muy bien con el abuelo.

- Hijo, no se de quien lo heredaste, pero tu capacidad de deducción, sigue asombrándome... a pesar de que crea que es imposible.

- Creo que la herede de los dos. -apuntó el metamorfomago, sonriente.- A pesar de ser un mago, lo que hace mamá con los ordenadores me sigue pareciendo lo más increíble que he visto nunca.

- ¿Y de mí? -preguntó James, alzando las cejas.- ¿Te sorprende algo?

- Como eres capaz de sacar de su zona de confort a los políticos, sin que ellos se den cuenta y te den las respuestas que buscas.

- Y eso que no has visto los enfados de mi jefe cuando le llaman esos mismos políticos cabreados. -replicó James, soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Y cómo es que no te han despedido?

- Porque justo después ve las ventas del periódico.

Las carcajadas de ambos hubieran despertado a Tamara, a Jessica y a los vecinos de las casas de al lado, si no fuera por que la caminata les había llevado al parque.

- Hacia que no me reía tanto desde... -James se quedó meditativo durante unos segundos.- creo que desde la ultima vez que Caroline tiró a tu madre a la piscina.

- Es a la única a la que se lo permite sin enfadarse. -confesó David.

James inspiró y soltó el aire un par de veces, preparándose para rememorar una etapa de su vida que aún sangraba… que sangraría eternamente.

- David, mi infancia no fue demasiado fácil. No nací en una familia con demasiados recursos y, además, mi padre era una carga.

- ¿Una carga? -preguntó David.

- Durante los primeros años de mi vida, mi padre era una persona tan normal como otra. Sin embargo, cuando yo tenia quince años y el tío Alex, trece, enfermó.

- ¿Enfermó? -inquirió David, sorprendido. Según los recuerdos que tenía de su ultima visita hace siete años, recuerdos que incluían órdenes y quejas constantes a todo el mundo acerca de todo, no parecía enfermo.

- Tennessee, donde viví desde los dos años, forma parte del llamado Cinturón Bíblico de Estados Unidos; la zona donde más influye el cristianismo evangélico.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el abuelo?

- Que cayo en una de las múltiples sectas que surgen en esa zona y, ¡oh, sorpresa!, esta le empezó a pedir dinero. Por suerte, el padre de mi madre nunca se había fiado demasiado del abuelo y siempre estaba atento de nosotros. El tío Alex aprovechó una excursión escolar para escapar del yugo de locura del abuelo y avisó a mi madre que hizo lo mismo con su padre. -explicó James.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Que mi abuelo si tenía dinero e influencia y nos sacó a mamá, a Alex y a mi, ipso facto.

- ¿Y el abuelo?

- Se quedo allí, aprisionado en su locura sectaria... y aún sigue. -contestó amargamente.

Por fin, David comprendía la causa de ciertos comportamientos de su padre; porque nunca iba a la parte religiosa de las bodas, bautizos y comuniones; porque nunca se hablaba de religión en casa; porque nunca hacia entrevistas a ningún dirigente religioso.

- Papá. -dijo David, recordando algo.

- Dime, David.

- ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando fuimos a visitar a Alex y este te dijo que el abuelo le había llamado?

- Porque es un desgraciado. -escupió James. David miró a su padre, impactado por el veneno que destilaba su voz. Nunca había oído a su padre hablar tan mal y con tanto odio acumulado contra nadie. Si había algo que caracterizaba a su padre era su buen humor y su carácter relajado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El tío Alex me contó que había llamado para exigir nuevamente que la abuela regresara con él.

- ¿Y eso?

- Parece ser que ha avanzado dentro de la secta en la que se metió, pero que necesita estar casado para poder llegar a una posición superior.

Desde que Hermione le había visitado una noche y había cambiado todo su mundo, además literalmente, pocas cosas eran capaces de sorprenderle; sin embargo, escuchar una petición tan rastrera como aquella, le dejó totalmente petrificado.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada. -replicó James.- Lleva haciendo esa petición cada año durante los últimos siete. Están separados legalmente desde que nos fuimos de Tennessee.

- ¿Entonces?

- Le da igual. Según su visión pervertida del mundo, siguen casados ante los ojos de Dios. -James se giró y miró en dirección a casa.- No quiero que nos pase lo mismo; no quiero perderos a ninguno de vosotros. Mamá, tu y Jessica sois mi familia. Sois lo que más quiero.

- Papá, me estás empezando a asustar. -reconoció David, inquieto por la situación.- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Sencillo. Quiero saber lo que puede pasar en tu mundo ahora que ese tal Voldemort ha regresado. Quiero saber que puedo hacer para evitar que nos mate. Quiero tener un plan de acción. La ultima vez que algo amenazó a mi familia, yo era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo. -David adivinó inmediatamente que se refería al suceso con su padre.- No quiero que me vuelva a pasar. Hijo, por favor, explícame que puede ocurrir. Si una posible solución es mudarnos con tu tío, lo haremos; si otra posible solución es escondernos, lo haremos. Sean cuales sean las opciones, quiero conocerlas. No me volverán a pillar desprevenido.

David se giró y miró en la misma dirección que su padre. Allí estaban las personas que más querían. El metamorfomago se introdujo en su interior en busca de Hermione.

- _Hazle caso, David._ -dijo la mujer antes de que el metamorfomago hablara.

- Lo se, Hermione... pero, ¿cuánto puedo contarle sin tener que revelarle cosas sobre la misión?

- _Puedes hacer muchos planes sin necesidad de revelar nada o, al menos, sin necesidad de revelarle directamente cosas sobre la misión. Tu padre no es Dumbledore, lo desconoce casi todo acerca de como es el mundo mágico. No va a poder unir puntos por mucho que le reveles cosas. Puedes hacer que lo que le cuentas se basa en lo que ya ocurrió en la primera guerra._

- ¿Y bien, David? -preguntó James, tras comprobar que su hijo había salido del trance mental en el que parecía estar.- ¿A qué conclusión has llegado?

- Te contare lo que sé y lo que supongo que puede pasar; cuando termine, haremos planes.

- Entonces, será mejor que nos sentemos. -indicó James, señalando un banco cercano del parque.

Durante la próxima hora, David le contó cuidadosamente a su padre lo que el "creía" que iba a pasar. En realidad, le explicó le que le contaban los libros acerca de los movimientos de Voldemort y el Ministerio en los dos años que quedaban hasta que todo terminara.

- Así que, podemos estar tranquilos hasta que Voldemort se haga con el Ministerio. -resumió James.

- Así es. -confirmo el joven mago, mientras veía a una pareja paseando a un perro.- En cuanto Voldemort se haga con la información acerca de todos los magos que viven en Inglaterra, podrá comenzar su campaña de limpieza contra los magos nacidos de padres no mágicos.

- Tu y Jessica, ¿me equivoco? -David negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Soluciones?

- Durante la primera guerra, muchos magos se escondieron de Voldemort gracias al uso de encantamiento Fidelius.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un encantamiento tremendamente complejo. Lo que hace es esconder una información dentro de la mente de una persona que es el Guardián Secreto; normalmente, esa información suele ser una ubicación.

- ¿Y qué ocurre con esa información?

- Solo el Guardián Secreto y aquellos a los que este revele ese secreto son capaces de ver esa ubicación. Esta vuelve invisible, intangible, insonora, inubicable. En resumen, ya puede estar Voldemort con la nariz pegada a nuestra ventana del salón que no podría vernos.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó James, abrumado por lo que acababa de escuchar.- Es perfecto.

- En teoría. -replicó David con tono negativo.

- ¿Cómo que "en teoría"?

- Es necesario un mago muy poderoso para llevarlo a cabo. Ni Jessica ni yo seríamos capaces de hacerlo.

- ¡Mierda! -replicó James, frustrado.- Así que, solo nos queda la opción de huir, ¿no?

- No se si es la única opción, pero sospecho que es la mejor que tenemos. -admitió el metamorfomago.

- Regresar a casa, ¿no? -preguntó James.

- Eso me temo.

- ¿Y cómo haremos para seguir con nuestra vida?

- Se que hay una escuela de magia en Salem y, en cuanto Jessica y yo seamos mayores de edad en el mundo mágico, podremos usar nuestra magia para conseguiros un puesto de trabajo... si es que mamá y tu no lo habéis conseguido por vuestros méritos.

- ¿Estás dudando de nosotros? -preguntó James, burlón.

- No podría dudar de vosotros. Nunca. -aseguró David muy seriamente.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore levantó inconscientemente su mano grisácea para llamar a la puerta de los Manning. Cuando se la vio, sonrío levemente, se la cubrió con la manga de la túnica y llamó con la otra mano. Tamara Manning abrió la puerta y miró de arriba a abajo al anciano mago.

- Hola, director Dumbledore. -saludó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar.

- Buenas tardes, señora Manning. -respondió Dumbledore, cruzando el umbral de la puerta.- Parece ser que me esperaba. -añadió al comprobar la nula sorpresa que mostraba el rostro de la informática.

- Director Dumbledore, ha venido a esta casa cada verano que no nos hemos ido de viaje al extranjero. Así que puedo decir que su visita es tan predecible como que haga calor en verano. -replicó Tamara, dejando al mago con el pie cambiado.

El anciano director agitó la cabeza y sonrío una vez más al comprobar que la capacidad de desconcertar a los demás parecía un rasgo de la familia Manning. Siguiendo los pasos de Tamara entró al salón y vio a todos allí reunidos. Todos estaban leyendo algo. James Manning con _The Guardián;_ Jessica Quake con el libro de Aritmancia del quinto curso y David Manning tenía abierto sobre su regazo un libro de tapas negras cuyo título no se podía leer desde su posición.

- Buenas tardes. -saludó Dumbledore.

Inmediatamente, el anciano director pudo comprobar que no era una visita muy esperada. Tres ceños se fruncieron y el ambiente se cargó tanto que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo sin filo.

- Buenas tardes. -respondió James, doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado.- Siéntese, por favor.- añadió manteniendo las formas, pero dejando claro a la vez que no era bien recibido.

- Gracias por su amabilidad, señores Manning. -dijo Dumbledore, intentando mantener la cordialidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea, señor Dumbledore? -preguntó Tamara, queriendo acabar cuando antes con esta historia.

Albus Dumbledore observó con precaución a las cuatro personas frente a él. Todos los rostros mostraban un gesto de seriedad nada edificante. La mente del anciano director comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, intentando descubrir cual podía ser la causa de aquella conducta tan brusca.

- Perdón, señor Dumbledore, -intervino James.- pero mi mujer le ha hecho una pregunta.

- Lo siento, señor Manning. -se disculpo.- Venia para...

- Quiere que vayamos con usted a la casa donde están Harry, Ron y Hermione. -intervino David, cerrando el libro y dejándolo encima de la mesa auxiliar.

Dumbledore aprovechó la oportunidad y le echó un vistazo rápido al título del libro: "_Magia negra. Una visión mundial_". Apuntó mentalmente este detalle y centró su mirada en el metamorfomago. Otra vez había mostrado su extraordinaria habilidad para ver más allá de lo que era habitual para su edad.

- ¡Oh, por favor! No mire a David así. -replicó Tamara haciendo un gesto de desprecio.- Sus visitas veraniegas para llevarse a David y Jessica a donde estén pasando el verano Harry y sus amigos, ya son una costumbre.

- Hasta hacemos apuestas con la fecha en la que va a aparecer. -añadió James con gesto malicioso.- Por cierto, ¿quién ha ganado este año?

- Déjame que mire. -dijo David, levantándose del sillón para ir a la cocina.

Treinta segundos después, el metamorfomago regresó al salón con una hoja de papel en la mano.

- Si esta es la lista correcta, -dijo David, burlonamente, mirando a Jessica que le sacó la lengua como respuesta.- la señorita Jessica Quake es la ganadora de este año.

- ¡Bien! -exclamó la chica, sonriente.

- ¿Cuál es el premio? -preguntó Dumbledore, intentando introducirse en esa pequeña burbuja de amabilidad y normalidad.

- Elijo el sitio donde saldremos a cenar la próxima vez. -respondió Jessica, quitándole importancia.

- Regresemos a lo importante. -indicó James seriamente. Dumbledore suspiró internamente. Todo estaba en su contra y no veía manera de que mejorara.- ¿Por qué quiere que David y Jessica vayan a ver a Harry y sus amigos?

- ¿Están al corriente de lo que sucedió en el Ministerio de Magia hace unos meses?

- Por supuesto. -replicó Tamara, ofendida.- Mi hijo no esta siete días en la enfermería, la mitad de ellos inconsciente, sin que nosotros lo sepamos.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- De la misma forma que supimos lo de Cedric. -respondió James.- David nos lo cuenta todo.

- Y de lo que no me acuerdo, se encarga Jessica. -añadió el metamorfomago, acariciando la mano de su novia. La chica le miró sin saber si ese comentario era positivo o negativo.

- Responda a la pregunta de mi marido, señor Dumbledore. -insistió Tamara.

- Creo que le vendría bien a Harry. -respondió el anciano director.- Como ya sabrán perdió a su padrino, lo más parecido a una figura paternal que ha tenido nunca.

- Para darle ánimos, ya tiene a Ron y a Hermione, que son quien mejor le conocen. -apuntó Jessica.

- Eso siempre que no lo tenga aislado para que pueda asimilar su dolor en soledad. -replicó David, atacando a Dumbledore donde sabia que le dolía. La nula reacción en el rostro del director le hizo admitir que, aunque despreciara su manía a manipular a la gente, era una persona que tenía un impresionante control de sus emociones, además de una educación exquisita.

- Tiene razón, señorita Quake. -concedió Dumbledore.- El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger son quien mejor conocen a Harry; pero tanto usted como el señor Manning pueden dar una visión diferente.

- Ya... claro... -pensó David.- y si mi abuela tuviera ruedas seria una bicicleta.

- _Dumbledore se cree que esta hablando con un adolescente mágico que no ha tenido contacto con el mundo muggle. _-apuntó Érebo, haciendo su segunda aparición desde los sucesos en el Departamento de Misterios.- _Se cree que no conocemos a Sun Tzu o a Maquiavelo._

- _Yo no he leído nada de Sun Tzu._ -intervino Hermione.

- Yo tampoco... ni de Maquiavelo. -admitió David, interesado por lo que Érebo podría estar pensando.

- _¿No os suena "Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos."?_ -preguntó Érebo.

- _Si, claro_. -respondió Hermione.

- Como para no hacerlo. -dijo David.- Mi padre es un apasionado de la trilogía de "El Padrino".

- _Pues eso es lo que quiere hacer Dumbledore contigo, David. Seguro que eres la primera persona, aparte de Voldemort, que es capaz de resistir sus ataques legeremánticos._

- Por mi no hay problema. -admitió David.- Si no pudo conmigo cuando andaba inconsciente y contigo molestando; no podrá dominarme en mi plenitud.

- _Es tu decisión, David._ -concedió Hermione.

- Pero, ¿tu crees que debería ir a Grimmauld Place? -le interrogó el metamorfomago.

- _Lo primero, iríais a La Madriguera, no a Grimmauld Place. Te recuerdo que con la muerte de Sirius y el reparto de su herencia, Dumbledore no se fía que Grimmauld Place siga bajo el control de la Orden del Fénix. Tiene miedo que alguna antigua cláusula puesta por los Black haga que sea Bellatrix la que herede._

- Insisto, ¿crees que debo ir con Dumbledore?

- _Aunque sea una excusa muy mala, estoy con Dumbledore en que tu presencia y la de Jessica podría ayudar a Harry. Además, hay otra persona que se puede beneficiar de que estés allí._

- ¿De quien hablas?

- _Tonks. _-respondió Hermione.- _Te recuerdo que ahora anda deprimida porque cree que la muerte de Sirius es culpa suya._

- ¿Cómo... yo?

- _Parecido. _-admitió la bruja.- _Tu si que tienes razones para sentirte culpable; sabias lo que iba a pasar y no lo evitaste._

- Hice lo que pude. -replicó David, dolido por las palabras de Hermione.- La culpa fue de Érebo que se metió en medio.

- _¡Error!_ -exclamó el Doppelganger.- _Tus sentimientos de odio hacia el mortifago, cuando creíste que había matado a Tonks, rompió la cortina que habías creado para separar nuestras magias y poder acceder a la mía cuando desearas. Yo solo me aproveche para poder... digámoslo así... divertirme._

- Pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado, -replicó David amargamente.- no tendrás más oportunidades.

Érebo se retiró a las sombras, preocupado por lo que sentía que salía del metamorfomago. Le odiaba, le despreciaba y tenía una firme intención de dominarle absolutamente. Todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con David, le había enseñado una característica fundamental de la forma de ser de su fuente:

"_Si algo o alguien atacaba a alguien que David consideraba importante; el metamorfomago contraatacaba con fuerza letal. "_

Ya se lo dijo a la propia Jessica cuando se presento a ella: "_En aquel momento, David se convertiría en la Muerte, Destructora de Mundos."_ Solo habría dos posibles escenarios: destrucción del enemigo o destrucción del propio metamorfomago. No había intermedios.

- Profesor, ¿cuándo van a llegar las notas de los TIMOS? -preguntó Jessica, sacando de su reflexión con Hermione y Érebo a David.

- Si no recuerdo muy mal, no deberían de tardar más de dos días. -respondió Dumbledore.- Ahora volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando, necesito una respuesta. ¿Querrán venir conmigo a La Madriguera?

- ¿Harry y los demás están en La Madriguera? -preguntó Jessica, sorprendida por esta revelación.

- En efecto. -reconoció el anciano director, inclinándose hacia delante.- Tenemos ciertas dudas sobre quien es el propietario de la ubicación anterior, tras la defunción de su ultimo dueño. - Jessica y David afirmaron con la cabeza, dejando a sus padres desconcertados.

- Luego os lo explicamos. -dijo David, cortando de raíz las preguntas que nacían en las gargantas de sus padres.- La decisión no es nuestra. -admitió.- Depende de que nuestros padres nos den permiso.

- ¿Vosotros queréis ir? -preguntó Tamara a los dos adolescentes. Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. -concedió James.- Sin embargo, solo será durante una semana y después de que reciban las notas de los exámenes.

* * *

- ¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis una lechuza para cada uno! -exclamó Tamara, asomándose al salón y mirando quien eran los destinatarios de las cartas que llevaban las lechuzas en las patas.

David y Jessica bajaron por las escaleras lentamente, pero por causas diferentes. Mientras David lo hacía porque aún andaba medio dormido; Jessica lo hacía por que la tensión de las notas le provocaba leves temblores en las extremidades.

- Cálmate, sihaya. -le dijo David al oído.- Seguro que lo has hecho estupendamente. Sabes que tengo absoluta confianza en ti.

- ¿Y si...

- No hay "y si...". -replicó David, acariciando el pelo de su novia.- Pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Dame la mano y no me sueltes, por favor. -pidió Jessica, estirando una mano temblorosa. David la cogió, la envolvió con la suya, apretó con delicadeza, masajeando el dorso con su dedo gordo y se la llevó a la boca, besándola con dulzura.

- ¿Estáis preparados? -preguntó Tamara, entregándo a cada uno su carta.

- ¿Y papá? -preguntó David, mirando a ambos lados.

- ¿No te acuerdas de que hoy trabajaba? -preguntó Tamara. David negó con la cabeza.

- No se como aún no te has dejado la cabeza en la cama. -afirmo Tamara, riéndose con amplias carcajadas.

- Yo tampoco lo sé. -remató Jessica, intentando calmar sus nervios siguiendo la broma.

David y Jessica cogieron las cartas y las abrieron simultáneamente, separando sus manos.

_TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA_

_APROBADOS:_

_Extraordinario (E)_

_Supera las expectativas (S)_

_Aceptable (A)_

_SUSPENSOS:_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_

_Desastroso (D)_

_Trol (T)_

_RESULTADOS DE DAVID MANNING_

_Astronomía: A_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E_

_Encantamientos: E_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E_

_Adivinación: D_

_Herbología: S_

_Historia de la Magia: A_

_Pociones: E_

_Transformaciones: S_

David levantó la cabeza de su carta y comenzó a dar botes y gritos de alegría.

- ¡VAMOS! ¡TOMA! ¡SIIIII! -exclamó mientras imitaba todas las celebraciones que había visto que hacían los futbolistas cuando celebraran un gol.

- Me parece que David ha conseguido lo que buscaba. -comentó Tamara a Jessica mientras ambas veían como David estaba de rodillas sobre la alfombra, haciendo la celebración del arquero.- ¿Y tu, Jessica? ¿Te da la nota para hacer Medicina Mágica?

- Si. -respondió la chica, mostrando una de las sonrisas más relucientes que Jessica había visto en el rostro de a quien ella consideraba su hija adoptiva.- Toma, Tamara. -dijo, cediéndole la carta.

Tamara cogió el pergamino y lo leyó con curiosidad.

_TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA_

_APROBADOS:_

_Extraordinario (E)_

_Supera las expectativas (S)_

_Aceptable (A)_

_SUSPENSOS:_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_

_Desastroso (D)_

_Trol (T)_

_RESULTADOS DE JESSICA QUAKE_

_Astronomía: S_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E_

_Encantamientos: S_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: S_

_Aritmancia: S_

_Herbología: E_

_Historia de la Magia: S_

_Pociones: E_

_Transformaciones: S_

- ¡Bravo! -exclamó Tamara, abrazando a Jessica.- ¡Enhorabuena! No se cual es la equivalencia a las notas que conozco, pero tiene toda la pinta de que has pasado los exámenes con buenas marcas.- ¡Eh, emocionado! -exclamó, cogiendo del brazo a su hijo, aprovechando que pasaba por delante de el, haciendo la celebración del jinete.- Muéstrame tus notas.

David se detuvo un segundo, respirando con dificultad por el sobreesfuerzo, y miró a su madre y a Jessica. De repente, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, le entregó a Tamara el pergamino con sus notas y se sitúo detrás de Jessica, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de esta.

- Sihaya, ¿qué tal tus notas? -la preguntó.

- Compruébalo tu mismo. -respondió poniéndole sus notas en la cara.

David realizó una lectura rápida y, dejando caer el pergamino al suelo, cogió de la cintura a Jessica, la levantó por los aires, besándola en los labios con pasión. La adolescente, sorprendida por la actitud de su novio, tardo en responderle.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó Tamara, mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona.- Si no recuerdo mal, es la primera vez que os dais un beso como es propio de una pareja delante de algunos de nosotros.

- Pues no te acostumbres, mamá -replicó David, rápidamente.- Ya sabes cual es mi opinión acerca del tema.

Tamara afirmó con la cabeza, dejando claro que había captado el mensaje subyacente. En varias ocasiones, había intentado hablar con David acerca de como iba su relación con Jessica; en todas, su hijo había rechazado sus intentos de entablar una conversación, apelando a su derecho a tener cierta intimidad. Sin embargo, le había escrito cuando rompió con ella, buscando consuelo y consejo; y otra vez, cuando se había reconciliado con ella.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Pues ya somos alumnos de EXTASIS! -exclamó Jessica, feliz, después de examinar las notas de David.

- ¿Habéis visto los comentarios al pie del pergamino? preguntó Tamara, señalando unas frases al final del pergamino de Jessica.

- ¿Comentarios? -replicó David, mirando a su madre sorprendido.

- Si, aquí, al final de la carta. -el metamorfomago no tardó ni un segundo en coger su carta y leyó con interés las notas al final de pagina.

_Señor Manning, los examinadores del Ministerio le hemos dejado una serie de comentarios que querríamos que tuviera en cuenta:_

_- Por las asignaturas que ha aprobado con nota, suponemos que desea hacer la carrera de auror. Si continua por este camino, estamos seguros de que lo conseguirá._

_- El profesor Broader quiere remarcar que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía una capacidad de improvisación tan grande._

_- Finalmente, queremos reseñar que no hemos escuchado a la profesora Marchbanks emitir ningún comentario negativo acerca de su examen de Encantamientos. Alégrese, esto no es nada común._

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó David, alucinado.- ¿Qué te han puesto a ti?

- Que tengo mano para los animales y que les encantó lo bien que realice la poción del examen, a pesar de su dificultad. -resumió Jessica, doblando el pergamino e introduciéndolo de nuevo en el sobre.

* * *

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Por fin, un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo año de LSDH. Lo primero es pedir perdón por la tardanza. Se han mezclado varios factores: la vagancia del fin de exámenes, tener trabajo, mi musa ha vuelto a cortar las cadenas con la que la tenia secuestrada, los de Orange han tardado casi una semana en ponerme el internet nuevo...

De este capitulo, espero muchos comentarios acerca de que os parecen las notas de los TIMOS que les he puesto a Jessica y a David. En serio, me interesan mucho: si os parecen bien, si creéis que me he pasado, si creéis que me he quedado corto (lo dudo. XD), vuestras propuestas...

Ahora, como siempre, a agradecer.

- A **Auror DragonSlayer** por seguir este sexto año de LSDH.

- A **FollyBlack** por seguir este sexto año de LSDH.

- A **javi815** por seguir y poner en favoritos este sexto año de LSDH.

- A **kari-saku** por seguir y poner en favoritos este sexto año de LSDH.

- A **Lady Gonmen** por ponerme en sus favoritos, por seguir este sexto año de LSDH y por poner en favoritos todos los años de LSDH.

- A **Fechu Callejera** por poner en favoritos este sexto año de LSDH.

- A **lagrimas de fenix** por poner en favoritos el primer año de LSDH.

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	3. Saliendo del barro

**Capítulo 3. Saliendo del barro.**

David avanzó por el siempre descuidado patio delantero de la Madriguera, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver a las gallinas caminando despreocupadamente y picoteando por todas partes. Junto a Jessica, caminaban detrás de Dumbledore, que golpeo la puerta tres veces con delicadeza.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó la voz de la señora Weasley, nerviosa.- ¡Identifíquese!

- Soy yo, Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo se que es verdad? -insistió Molly, sin dejarse ver.

- Nunca me regalan suficientes calcetines. -respondió Dumbledore, guiñando un ojo a Jessica, que le devolvió una mirada desconcertada. El suspiro de Molly fue escuchado claramente por los tres magos que esperaban frente a su puerta.

- Lo siento, profesor. -se disculpó la bruja, abriendo la puerta.

- No se preocupe, Molly. -respondió el anciano profesor, sonriendo amablemente.- Mejor prevenir que curar.

- Hola, David; hola, Jessica. -saludó Molly, abrazando a ambos chicos.- ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Bien, señora Weasley. -respondió Jessica por ambos al ver que su novio se había quedado mirando fijamente a una persona que estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina.

El metamorfomago se acercó a la mesa y observó el rostro de la joven bruja con cara en forma de corazón, pálida, con un desvaído pelo castaño y con un tazón entre las manos.

- Hola, Tonks. -saludó David.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. -respondió alicaída, sin dejar de mirar el té que contenía el tazón.

- Maestra, no me engañes. -pidió David, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Maestra? -preguntó Tonks, sorprendida por el apelativo que había usado el adolescente para referirse a ella.

- Tu me enseñaste a ser un metamorfomago; así que, técnicamente, eres mi maestra. Si lo prefieres puedo llamarte _sensei_. -la joven auror quiso abrir la boca para contestar a David, pero no se vio con fuerzas para ello.

- Tonks, tu no eres la única que tiene remordimientos por la muerte de Sirius. -comentó David.

- No sabes nada. -replicó bajando aún más la cabeza.

- No... ya... yo no se nada. Salvo que maté a quien te impidió acabar con Bellatrix y, que desde el día que murió Sirius, no puedo transformarme igual. -contestó David.- ¿Te suena? He tardado todo lo que llevamos de verano en controlar mínimamente mis poderes.

Tonks alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente al joven mago, sorprendida por la revelación que le acababa de hacer.

- ¡Vaya! Parece ser que a alguien se le ha olvidado que acompañamos a Harry para salvar a Sirius... aunque al final todo fuera una trampa.

- Pero... pero... pero... yo estaba luchando con Bellatrix... no tenía que haberme despistado... no tenía que haberla dejado tiempo para que pudiera ir a por Sirius. Soy una auror... me han entrenado para esto.

- ¡Basta ya, Nymphadora! -exclamó David, furioso.

El grito del metamorfomago y el uso del odiado primer nombre de la metamorfomaga llamó la atención de todos los presentes que se giraron para observar la situación que se daba en la cocina. Molly se acercó rápidamente para ver que ocurría.

- ¿Por qué le has gritado a Tonks, David? -preguntó Molly, visiblemente descontenta.

- Porque necesita reaccionar, señora Weasley. -replicó David, impertérrito.- No puede seguir así de deprimida. Ella no es la única que tiene remordimientos por la perdida de Sirius. No puede dejar que su vida se vaya por el sumidero. No voy a permitir que mi maestra se hunda en la tristeza.

Molly observó con cariño al metamorfomago y le acarició la cabeza, despeinandole ligeramente. La matriarca de los Weasley había oído hablar a sus hijos acerca de David en diferentes términos. Los gemelos admiraban su imaginación para hacer bromas; Ron había comentado algunas de las ocasiones en que el metamorfomago le había ayudado con algunas de sus tareas escolares y Ginny había remarcado lo cariñoso y educado que fue con ella durante el Baile de Navidad del cuarto año y su amor a Jessica.

- David, tanto Tonks como yo, te agradecemos tu interés por su salud; pero hay cosas que no entiendes. -comentó Molly con gesto maternal hacia la auror.

- ¡Ah, ya! El tema de cierto lobo estúpido que rechaza a cierta metamorfomaga.

David no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ambos gestos de sorpresa. Aunque no de la forma que le hubiera gustado, el metamorfomago había conseguido sacar temporalmente a Tonks de su tristeza.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó Tonks en voz baja, mientras vigilaba lo que pasaba al fondo de la habitación. Por suerte para ella, Dumbledore ya se había marchado y parecía que Jessica había subido a buscar a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Soy muy observador. -contestó David.- Además, yo he estado en tu situación. Sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien. Digamos que... reconozco los síntomas. También se que Remus es demasiado cabezón y orgulloso para su propio bien.

- Ningún niño de dieciséis años debería de saber eso. Ni siquiera Bill o Charlie que siempre han sido muy inteligentes para su edad, se daban cuenta de tantas cosas. -replicó Molly, incrédula.

- Yo no soy cualquier niño, señora Weasley. -contestó David, sonriendo misteriosamente y levantándose de la silla en dirección al patio.

- ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido? ¿Le habrán ayudado los gemelos? ¿Quién le habrá comentado algo? -reflexionó Molly en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que la metamorfomaga se había marchado tras el joven mago que la había sorprendido tanto.

* * *

Tonks salió de la casa, siguiendo los pasos de su alumno en el aprendizaje de la metamorfomagia. Descubrir su existencia había cumplido una de sus grandes ilusiones. Siempre había deseado tener a alguien a quien enseñar acerca de la metamorfomagia. No solo lo había conseguido. David había superado todas sus expectativas. Era aún más talentoso que ella con sus poderes y, sin embargo, nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de arrogancia. Incluso la acababa de denominar su maestra. A pesar de todo esto, había algo que no entendía acerca de David; algo misterioso; algo que sospechaba que era importante.

- Hola, Nymphadora. -saludó el metamorfomago, cuando se sentó junto a él, al borde del estanque.

- David. -le amenazó veladamente, haciendo que su mustio pelo marrón se enrojeciera ligeramente.

- Aunque no sea la reacción más positiva para mi salud, he conseguido que muestres algún sentimiento aparte de una preocupante depresión. -comentó David como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Tú qué sabes, David? -preguntó Tonks, molesta.- ¿Tú qué harías?

- Sobre el tema de Remus, no tengo ninguna posible solución... salvo darle a nuestro querido hombre lobo un buen golpe en la cabeza; sobre el tema de Sirius, te recomiendo que vivas, que sigas viviendo. No creo que _Ojoloco_ te permita estar de este humor con todo lo que esta cayendo. Mi consejo: Vive, entrena, mejora y, cuando puedas, véngate de Bellatrix. Mándala al infierno que se merece.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? -preguntó la auror, incrédula.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- No lo estoy. -reconoció David.- Salvo ponerme el pelo verde, que fue mi primera transformación, y los ojos como los de Jess, no soy capaz de mantener un cambio durante mucho tiempo. -el metamorfomago se fijó en la mirada incrédula de la auror y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en cambiar el color de su pelo al mismo tono de rosa que solía usar la metamorfomaga.

- Pues no veo que haya ningún problema. -comentó Tonks al ver como el pelo del metamorfomago cambiaba a rosa.

- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó David, sin abrir los ojos, mientras el sudor empezaba a surgir en su frente.- Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco... -la metamorfomaga vio como, según iba avanzando la cuenta atrás, el color rosa iba regresando gradualmente al marrón chocolate natural de David.- ¿Ves? Yo tampoco me he recuperado completamente, pero sigo luchando. Hay una guerra sobre nosotros y tenemos que ser fuertes. Es lo que Sirius hubiera querido.

- No lo conocías, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? -replicó Tonks.

- Lo conocí, durante poco tiempo, pero hable con él lo suficiente para poder vislumbrar levemente quien fue Sirius Black. Si había algo que definía a Sirius era su capacidad de lucha. Sirius era un luchador.

Primero luchó por poder vivir a su manera; luchó contra las creencias de su familia. Después, luchó por su vida y por las vidas de la gente que quería, frente al mayor mago oscuro de la historia. Luchó contra una de las mayores y más viles traiciones de la historia. Luchó contra más de una década de encierro en Azkaban, bajo la incansable mirada de una de las criaturas más malignas que existen; criaturas capaces de volver absolutamente loco a las mentes más fuertes de la humanidad y escapó de allí. Consiguió lo imposible.

Tras salir de Azkaban, luchó por mantener la promesa que estoy seguro que hizo a James y a Lily; luchó por cuidar de su ahijado, del hijo de sus mejores amigos. Y cuando las cosas se pusieron muy muy feas, siguió luchando. Arriesgándose a perder su alma si era capturado de nuevo, luchó por Harry. Y pagó el máximo precio por su lucha: su vida.

David tomó aire y miró a los ojos de su maestra, su primera verdadera maestra en el mundo mágico. La miró y lo que vio allí, le hizo sonreír. Su discurso había tenido efecto en ella. Tras alguna lagrima que Tonks había sido incapaz de reprimir, David vio un brillo. Un brillo que creía que significaba que, la joven alocada que había impresionado tanto al legendario _Ojoloco_ Moody como para acogerla bajo su ala, había regresado.

- _Ahora necesita un ultimo golpe, David. _-comentó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo lo hago? -preguntó David, buscando, un vez más, el consejo de la bruja en su cabeza.

- _Repite lo que yo te vaya diciendo._ -contestó.

- Tonks, debemos honrar a Sirius haciendo lo mismo que el hizo durante toda su vida. Luchar. Debemos seguir luchando por aquello que creemos, por aquellos a quien queremos, por nuestro futuro. -concluyó David, trasmitiendo las palabras de Hermione.

El silencio cayó sobre los dos metamorfomagos sentados a la orilla del estanque. Durante unos minutos, solo pudo escucharse el ruido del viento, las risas y los pasos acelerados de los gnomos, el cloqueo de las gallinas y alguna ocasional voz proveniente de la casa.

- Un día tienes que contarme tu historia, David. -dijo Tonks, rompiendo el silencio.- Un día tienes que explicarme como eres de capaz de hacer las cosas que haces con lo joven que eres.

- Un día te lo contare todo, maestra. -prometió David. La metamorfomaga afirmó con la cabeza, sin ser consciente de todo lo que significaba aquella promesa.

- David, ¿estás seguro? -intervino Hermione, que había vislumbrado el pensamiento que acababa de pasar por la mente del metamorfomago.

- Tengo que hacerlo. -replicó David.- Ella esta mostrando autentica confianza en mí. Es la primera persona aparte de mis padres y de Jessica que lo ha hecho. Debo recompensar esa confianza. Además... puede que le sirva de alguna forma para encarar su relación con Remus.

- Si tu crees que es lo mejor. -dijo Hermione, sin estar segura de que fuera la mejor decisión.

* * *

- ¡ÉREBO! -exclamó David, enviando su llamada hasta los rincones más ocultos de su mente.

- _Se lo que quieres hacer y mi respuesta es no_. -respondió el Doppelganger.

- No te voy a dejar elección. -replicó David.

- _Inténtalo._ -desafío Érebo.

David se introdujo en el fondo de su mente y se encontró cara a cara con su doble oscuro. Sin decir una sola palabra, David libero unas cadenas mágicas que atenazaron a Érebo. El Doppelganger sonrío burlonamente e intento liberarse de las cadenas de David. Para su sorpresa, las cadenas resistieron impertérritas. El Doppelganger analizó de que estaban formadas y se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder con ellas. Estaban hechas de pura determinación en bruto. Era un sentimiento absolutamente neutro. No era suficiente para que tuviera acceso a su magia cuando el quisiera, pero si para controlarle.

- _De acuerdo._ -concedió Érebo, siendo práctico.- _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

- Solo que me obedezcas de vez en cuando.-reveló.- Aún no quiero tener el mismo control sobre tu magia que tenía antes de lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio. Sigo sin perdonarte.

- _Me parece bien._

* * *

- Tonks.

- Dime, David.

- Quiero enseñarte algo, pero tengo que pedirte dos favores. -Tonks alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué favores?

- Primero, que no se lo cuentes a nadie y segundo, que no te asustes. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- David, me estás asustando. -dijo Tonks, llevándose la mano hacia la funda de la varita en su cintura.- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres enseñar?

- Me acabas de decir que te gustaría que, algún día, te contara mi historia. -le recordó.- Pues quiero enseñarte parte de ella. Una parte que puede que te ayude a entender mejor a Remus.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Remus con todo esto? -preguntó, mostrando un nivel de suspicacia ciertamente alarmante.

- Si confías en mí y aceptas lo que quiero mostrarte, puede que veas la relación. -le explicó David, intentando que su despegada disposición, convenciera a la auror. Viendo las dudas, añadió.

- Si lo deseas, puedes sacar tu varita y tienes mi permiso para usar cualquier hechizo no mortal sobre mí, si consideras que las cosas se pueden desmadrar.

- De acuerdo. -concedió Tonks, sacando su varita y apuntando a David entre los ojos.

El metamorfomago cerró los ojos, se introdujo en su mente, liberó a Érebo de sus cadenas y le permitió, bajo una estrecha vigilancia, que se asomara a sus ojos.

- _Hola, Nymphadora Tonks_. -saludo Érebo con su voz fría como el hielo. La metamorfomaga se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar a David hablando con aquel tono y viendo sus ojos de rojo sobre negro.

- David, yo también puedo hacer lo de la voz. -le recriminó.- Y lo que estás haciendo con los ojos es muy peligroso, puedes quedarte ciego.

Una pequeña y muerta risa surgió de la garganta de David, provocando que Tonks se levantara y diera dos pasos hacia atrás con la varita apuntando a la cabeza del metamorfomago y un hechizo de desmayo en la punta de la lengua.

- Te dije que no tuvieras miedo. -habló la voz de David.- Tonks, te presento a Érebo; Érebo, esta es Tonks... por cierto, te recuerdo que no le gusta nada que la llamen por su nombre de pila.

Aunque Tonks había visto y vivido cosas que haría poner pelos de punta a los más valientes y había escuchado las historias más terroríficas sobre la primera guerra y los mortífagos de boca de _Ojoloco_ Moody y el resto de aurores veteranos, nunca jamás se había sentido tan desconcertada y asustada como en este momento.

- ¿De verdad no lo estás haciendo con tu metamorfomagia, David? -preguntó Tonks, sujetando la mano de la varita con su otra mano.

- Lo de los ojos sí, pero, aunque quisiera, no puedo quitarlo. Cada vez que Érebo sale a escena se me ponen así. -explico David.

- _Nunca te he oído quejarte._ -replicó Érebo.

- Cumplen su objetivo. Perturban a los demás. -resumió el metamorfomago.- La voz no depende de mi metamorfomagia. Eso es puro Érebo.

- ¿Érebo? ¿Esa cosa que habla dentro de ti tiene nombre? -preguntó Tonks, sin saber que pensar.

- _¿Por qué es eso lo que le sorprende a todo el mundo cuando me conoce?_ -preguntó Érebo.- _No les interesa que soy, ni como es que estoy aquí, ni si puedo ser peligroso_. -Si no fuera porque David sabia que Érebo era incapaz, hubiera jurado que el Doppelganger se sentía frustrado y decepcionado.

- Tonks, el nombre se lo puse yo y Érebo es un Doppelganger.

- Estás de broma, ¿verdad? -preguntó Tonks, pasando de la desconfianza a la incredulidad.- Tu no puedes tener un Doppelganger. Son solo mitos, leyendas para asustar a los críos. Es como el hombre del saco del que me hablaba mi padre pero en versión muggle.

- Las leyendas suelen tener...

- _¿Qué dicen de mi esas leyendas? _-interrumpió Érebo.

- Que los Doppelganger son oscuridad que toma forma, se adhiere a un mago o bruja, se meten en él, se transforma en una copia de ese mago o bruja y le dan un poder increíble a cambio de someterse a sus oscuros y malévolos designios. -explicó Tonks, atropelladamente.

- Pues mira, para ser una leyenda, no esta nada mal, ¿verdad, Érebo? -comentó David, divertido.

- _Bastante más preciso de lo que me esperaba._ -reconoció el Doppelganger.

- ¿Más preciso? ¿Cuánto hay de verdad en las historias, David? -preguntó Tonks, acercándose con la varita dispuesta para actuar.

- _No somos oscuridad echa forma que nos adherimos a un mago o bruja, nos metemos en el y nos transformamos en una copia de ese mago o bruja._ -explicó Érebo.- _En realidad, somos la parte oscura de un mago. La propia magia que posee ese mago hace que esa parte oscura surja en la forma de un Doppelganger. Al igual que la metamorfomagia puede activarse mediante un interruptor, el surgimiento de uno de nosotros dentro de un mago o bruja depende una situación en concreto._

- ¿Qué situación?

- _Depende del mago en concreto. Es absolutamente propio a cada persona._

- ¿Cuál fue en tu caso, David?

- ¿Recuerdas los rumores que surgieron hace tres años sobre gente petrificada en Hogwarts? -Tonks afirmó con la cabeza.- Pues una de las personas que fue petrificada fue Jessica. Cuando la profesora McGonagall me lo comunicó, me sentí culpable de que eso hubiera pasado.

- Pero, ¿cómo podías ser culpable? -preguntó la auror, desconcertada.

- _En este caso, no lo era. Además, no hace falta que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad tenga base lógica o no; con que el mago o bruja lo sienta real, es suficiente._

- ¿Quién sabe esto? -preguntó Tonks, con la varita ya bajada, pero aún no guardada en su funda.

- Jessica, por supuesto. Dumbledore y McGonagall que lo descubrieron el mismo día que surgió y... ¡ah! Harry también lo descubrió aquel día. Así que supongo que Ron y Hermione lo sabrán también... aunque puedo estar bastante seguro tanto de que Ron no se acuerda como de que Hermione si se acuerda.

- ¿Y no te preocupa? -preguntó Tonks.

- No mucho. -reconoció David.- Ninguno de ellos sabe que significa eso. Por ejemplo, estoy tranquilo con que Harry no se irá la lengua. El conoce bastante bien lo que significa tener algo considerado oscuro en el interior.

- Así que es cierto que sabe hablar pársel. -comentó Tonks.- Por una vez, Skeeter dijo la verdad.

- ¿Eso es un problema?

- Para mí, no. -respondió la auror, inmediatamente.- Pero ya sabes como es la sociedad mágica. Cualquier cosa que pueda relacionarse a Quien-tu-sabes, ya es considerada oscura, sin analizar más allá. ¿Sabías qué, hasta hace pocos años, ser metamorfomago también era considerado algo relacionado con la magia oscura?

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó David, siempre interesado en saber más cosas sobre la metamorfomagia.

- Uno de los más grandes magos oscuros de la historia, Barnabás Deverill, era un metamorfomago.

- _¿Barnabás Deverill?_ -intervino Hermione.- _¿Uno de los magos que tuvo posesión de la Varita de Sauco? Vaya... no sabia eso._

- ¿De verdad? -inquirió David.- Aún me sigue sorprendido la estupidez general del mundo mágico. ¿No será que la magia va eliminando neuronas? -la metamorfomaga se echó a reír al venirle a la mente ciertas personas en el ministerio que demostrarían la suposición del adolescente.

- Lo desconozco, David. -admitió aún riéndose.- Aunque no me sorprendería demasiado.

- _¿Qué te parezco, Nymphadora? _-interrumpió Érebo.- _¿Toleras mi existencia?_

- David, ¿eres capaz de controlarlo? -preguntó Tonks, apuntando una vez más al metamorfomago con la varita. El joven mago miró a su maestra y volvió a guardar a Érebo en las profundidades de su mente. La auror comprobó como los ojos de rojo sobre negro de David regresaban a su color negro natural.

- ¿Te parece suficiente? -preguntó David con su voz normal.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los ojos?

- Cuando Érebo está presente, su magia influye en la mía y transforma mis ojos; cuando no esta presente, esa influencia deja de existir y mis ojos vuelven a su estado normal. -explico el metamorfomago.- Maestra...

- No me llames así, David. -se quejo Tonks.

- Maestra, -insistió el adolescente, remarcando claramente la palabra.- si alguna vez tienes dudas de si Érebo esta o no, mira a mis ojos. Si son normales, no está.

- De acuerdo. -concedió Tonks, tras unos segundos de silencio valorativo.- Confiaré en ti. Además, si llevas casi cuatro años con él y no ha pasado nada, no tengo porque tener dudas de tu capacidad para mantenerlo bajo control.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Remus? -preguntó David, redirigiendo la conversación lejos de él. Tonks frunció el ceño y apretó los labios firmemente, mostrando su negativa a responder a aquella pregunta.- Si lo deseas puedo darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, a ver si así se da cuenta de lo feliz que seria contigo.

- ¿Tu crees qué me quiere? -preguntó Tonks, incapaz de mantener su silencio al escuchar al metamorfomago.

- La verdad es que os visto poco tiempo juntos. -admitió.- Pero si yo fuera él, le daría una oportunidad a una relación contigo. Eres guapa, estás muy bien aún sin transformaciones, eres divertida, poderosa y capaz de darle una patada en el culo a cualquiera que te toque las narices... o te llame Nymphadora.

- Eso ultimo también te incluye a ti, David. -replicó la auror, señalándole con el dedo. El metamorfomago intentó mantener un gesto serio, pero no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas; arrastrando, unos segundos después, a la auror.

- Bien, Tonks. ¿Estás conmigo? ¿Honrarás la memoria de Sirius, continuando con tu vida, luchando por lo que crees y por aquellos que quieres? -preguntó David, ofreciendo su mano.

- Si, lo haré. -respondió la auror con toda la firmeza que creía poseer, estrechando la mano del metamorfomago.- Lo haremos los dos. No solo por Sirius o por los demás. Los dos únicos metamorfomagos de los últimos setenta años no podemos permitirnos deshonrar esta habilidad, hundiéndonos en la tristeza. -David afirmó con la cabeza, sonriente.- Superaremos este y todos los obstáculos. ¡Que se prepare el mundo! ¡Seguimos aquí! ¡Estamos vivos y seguimos dando guerra!

- ¡Así se habla, joder! -exclamó David, llevado por la emoción impregnada en las palabras de Tonks.

* * *

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Espero que estéis bien. Como veis este capitulo es Tonks-centrico. A mi siempre me ha parecido que tanto Tonks como Fleur son dos de los personajes mas infrautilizados por JK. Por ello, aquí va un pequeño homenaje a nuestra metamorfomaga favorita.

Muchos os preguntareis el porque David le revela a Tonks la existencia de Erebo sin verse forzado a ello. Lo que teneis que entender de David es que valora mucho la confianza que tengan los demás en el y se siente obligado a devolverla. Esto se muestra en como empieza la relación entre David y Daphne. David ve lo que hace Daphne, como supera la enemistad Gryffindor-Slytherin para hablar con el y esto le lleva a confiar en ella e introducirla en su grupo.

Al igual que David devuelve confianza con confianza; también devuelve desconfianza con desconfianza. Ejemplo claro: Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones. Por eso, David no confía en el y tomo la decisión de mandarle cartas a Harry el verano del quinto año.

Obviamente, hay excepciones. En el caso de David, su excepción es Jessica.

Veamos a ver a quien agradecemos hoy:

- A **lagrimas de fenix** por poner en favoritos todos mis fics de Harry Potter. Y cuando digo todos, es todos. XDDDD También por ponerme a mi entre sus favoritos.

- A **ayumiku 24** por poner en favoritos "**La sombra de Harry. Año 1**" y a mi.

- A **Gema Talerico** por poner en favoritos y por su review en "**Un nuevo reencuentro**".

- A **kari-saku** por poner en favoritos "**Gemelos perdidos**".

- A **FollyBlack** por poner en favoritos "**Un nuevo reencuentro**".

- A **drumsnuff** por poner en favoritos "**Un nuevo reencuentro**".

- A **Astrid G** por poner en favoritos "**Gemelos perdidos**", "**Tormenta en Shell Cottage**", "**Nuevas ilusiones**" y "**Magia involuntaria merodeadora**".

- A **Guest** por su review del capitulo 1.

- A **sky** por su review del capitulo 1.

- A **Fechu Callejera** por su review de los capítulos 1 y 2.

- A **Ryhen y Vaishyuu** por su review del capitulo anterior.

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


End file.
